


Did that really just work?

by DarkFoxKirin



Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I couldn't stop myself, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/pseuds/DarkFoxKirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent 47 is finishing up a job, but for some reason he just can't find the last target. So, he calls Katia for help. </p><p>He is skeptical of her methods...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did that really just work?

Agent 47 walked through the office and shot the remaining two people in there, blood staining the wall.

He then searched through the rest of the building trying to find the last target, but amazingly, he just couldn't find him. 

47 was feeling rather offended that he couldn't find the man that he was looking for. He should be able to sense him, but it was like the place was empty. He couldn't have escaped because the agent had set up devices at every entrance so he would have known if the man had snuck out.

47 thought of every possible scenario, but there was still a missing target. 

So, he's forced to do something that he's never done before. 

Give up, and call for help.

Sighing, 47 reaches into his pocket and draws out his phone to call his sister. 

Katia picks up on the first ring. "Hello 47. What do you need?"

Without preamble, 47 just spits it out. "I seem to have trouble finding my last target. I know that he is located somewhere in this building, but... I need your help."

His sister sounds like she's fighting back a smile when she answers. "I'm on my way. (I've always wanted to see if this would work...)"

Before the augmented assassin can question her, Katia hangs up the phone. 

47 represses yet another sigh and waits.

Ten minutes later, 47 hears someone slip through the window and walk down the hall to the room where 47 is sitting in. 

It's Katia.

"Hello again 47." She walks over to him and kisses the top of his head as he moves to stand up. 

He frowns at her. "Stop that. Now, how are you going to catch the target?"

His sister smirks at him. "Like this." She turns away from him and clears her throat. "Reeeeeed Robins!"

A very obscure trap door opens up under the long table in the meeting room that they're in and a man that looked to be in his late thirty's leaned out. "Yummm!" 

Not wasting a second, Katia shoots the newly revealed man in the head. 47 dodges a stray bone fragment. "There. Problem solved. I'll see you back home 47." 

The agent stares at her as she kisses him on the cheek and struts out of the room, and then leaves the building.

He stays there for a good five minutes before shaking his head and leaving as well. How Katia does it, he just doesn't know.


End file.
